leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-79.221.68.238-20101023132053/@comment-74.39.145.132-20101026135616
Kog can pretty much take anyone on 1v1, AFTER, he has the right items. Early on Kog does low amount of dmg due tot he fact Arcane Bio isn't maxed out and you have little attack speed / dmg items. Once you hit level 6 and attain your 1st solid dps item (I prefer bloodrazor as it just shreds through any champion) you can cause a lot of trouble where ever you go. I use ghost / exhaust combo, and will gank lanes by hiding in the river shrub, ghost behind the enemy, use E to lay down a slow trail and Bio Arcane to death. If they actually make it back to the tower, you can simply ULT Snipe them down.. also you have exhaust if you think they are gonna get passed you. Versus a Jax player, I highly recommended getting Sword of the Divine (55% attack speed; 4th hit causes 100 magic dmg; on active attacks cannot be dodged). You pop that little sucker and Mr. Jax will be crying in his booties. I find my most effective build to be Madred's, Zerker Greaves, Last Whisper or Sword of the Divine, IE (if you're doing very well) or Frozen Mallet (if you're getting pounded on), most of the time I only get 3 items before the game is over. If it does turn into a long game, buy Frozen Mallet or IE (whichever one you didnt get before... duh). At 5 items, I make sure to get Egg Shell (the 3 elixers you can buy 300g each). At this point in a game you do so much dmg, not even a tank will want to come near you... your ult has the range of half the map essentially.. you can chase down anyone you want with ghost / exhaust / bio arcane combo. Team fights are a joke.. stay in the middle or towards the back and pick off the enemy one at a time. So back to 1v1.. Kog is not a great 1v1 to start off, but late game he's certainly a top tier 1v1.. getting there is the hard part. If you die often and get under leveled and don't have money to buy with.. you will not do well as Kog. He has no escapes to speak of, so you must be very cautious at first... kinda like tryndamere i guess. I'll say the only champion I have serious trouble with is Vlad. Simply because he will run this combo to the ground (Q, E, R, W, Q ... possibly ignite) which he can do on a tower and just kill you. Late game vs. a Vlad I will wait to engage until after he has Pooled... then he is a sitting duck. A few tips: ULT Sniping: Kog does have low mana regen, but his Ult is cheap. Wait the extra 4 seconds for the debuff to go away so you can spam it. If you constantly spam, chances are you will miss often and just use up all your mana. Take a while timed and placed slow shots. Also, use your ult to check bushes and corners. This can prevent a lot of ganks on you or your team. You can check a lot of brush from safe areas, including; Baron, Dragon, blue golem, red lizard. Bio Arcane: This is magic dmg, combined with bloodrazor (magic) you can dish out 10% I believe, max hp dmg per attack. No this does not mean you can kill Baron in 10 hits. You can however ript through pretty much any champion. When a champion gets in your face W followed by Q, then R several times will most often kill them before they get you. You dish out a lot of dmg. Most games I play, champions will simply run away from me. Remember, since Kog has no escapes.. do not bother trying to run from situations you know you cant get out of. There have been times when I thought I was going to die from a gank and end up killing 2 - 3 people by myself. Hold your ground, W and R do serious dmg. Improved exhaust is your friend. Passive: Like I said, hold your ground.. if you think you're gonna die, drop your slow (E) over the enemy so when you turn into a bomb you can easily stay near them. Careful for the brush jukes and the quick turn around. Other than that, focus on last hitting, using your Ult to bombard enemy towers. Thats a great place to ult is right around the base of towers. You can often times lead enemy champs away or into your team. Or they will simply stand on the tower and take hits from your ult because the animation is difficult to see when its right in the tower. Just try to "guess" where the other champ will go when using your ULT. I generally get 4+ kills using only ult skill shots. The rest of my kills are W + Auto attack. Kog is a beast!! Hope this gives you some idea on play style or whatever.